1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape apparatus and a magnetic tape medium which can be read by a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The magnetic tape apparatus records or reproduces a data to/from a magnetic tape medium according to a firmware read from a firmware memory. This firmware maybe reversed but in general, the firmware update has been performed by replacement of a ROM of the magnetic tape apparatus.
Moreover, as a method for updating the firmware in more simple way, there has also been method to record a firmware in a magnetic tape medium and this magnetic tape medium is mounted on a magnetic tape apparatus, so that the firmware recorded on the magnetic tape medium is stored in the firmware memory for updating the firmware. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) 5-265739 and Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) 8-76989 disclose a method for further simplified firmware updating. According to the disclosures of these publications, an identifier is recorded in a magnetic tape medium header for indicating that firmware is recorded in a magnetic tape medium header, and the magnetic tape apparatus, upon detection of this identifier, automatically updates the firmware.
However, the recording format of the magnetic tape medium is already specified by the ISO/IEC. When adding a new identifier to the firmware, there should be a discussion how the identifier is to be handled.